WhoLock at Hogwarts Year One
by Enderstar
Summary: When Sherlock finds friends in John Watson and a strange boy named the Doctor, he realizes a lot of danger is at their magical school of Hogwarts, and as the year carries on, more and more danger will present itself until it's up to them to find out why students are missing. Adventure during their first year but will they all survive for their second?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello I'm the Doctor!" a young boy said happily as he shook another's hand. He wore a long black cloak, the same as Sherlock and from what the other boy could tell, the Doctor was happy to be attending Hogwarts. "Sherlock Holmes! I've heard a lot about your from your brother!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sherlock sighed as he got off of the boat and onto the dock. "Well, we should get going, I don't think anyone would be happy if we were late. Don't you think?"

"Agreed!" The Doctor said as he pulled Sherlock along beside him, the two children were excited about getting their placements in the four houses. The walked up the stairs towards the great hall with the rest of the first years and finally when they reached the top they were met by three other children. One was a girl with long ginger hair, one of the two boys had an army-styled haircut while the other had messy hair.

"Oh hello!" the Doctor said happily as he shook all three of the other children's hands "I'm the Doctor and this is Sherlock!"

The girl nodded and said "I'm Amy, that's John, and that's Rory."

The laughter of children grew louder as they began to talk. Sherlock noticed his new friend the Doctor, talking to a girl who had a ball of golden curls around her head that served as hair. He smiled and turned back towards the boy known as John who was waiting for a teacher to take them to be assigned.

"John was it?" Sherlock asked as he looked up to where the grand doors were located "Name's Sherlock."

John nodded "Yeah, a lot of people have been talking about you. Apparently you're a genius and a crazy psychopath."

"Sociopath." Sherlock corrected, a smile on his face as he said this "But people can call me a psychopath I don't really care. Besides, maybe here it'll be different."

"Yeah maybe." John chuckled and just as he said this the doors opened to reveal a woman who dressed in emerald cloaks.

Instantly it went quiet as she stood tall and said "I am Professor McGonagall, I teach transfiguration here and I am here to lead you to the great hall, where you will be sorted into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. So follow me."

The group of first years followed McGonagall into the great hall where they were met by the cheers of the other students. Sherlock looked over the tables as he walked forward, he saw the Doctor fall into stride with him. Once they stopped McGonagall walked forward and presented a scroll that held everyone's names in the first year. As she began to read off the names, Sherlock let his thoughts wonder and then she called,

"Holmes, Sherlock!"

He stepped forward, at this call many students looked up. In these halls Mycroft was almost famous for being Holmes. Now many expected the younger to fill the spot his brother had left. When Sherlock sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat over his curly black hair. He tried his best not let his thoughts wander but then he heard it speak,

"Oh, another Holmes I see." The Sorting Hat growled out "Apparently you have some big shoes to fill. Where to put you? Hufflepuff doesn't suit you, others are loyal to you instead of the other way around. Gryffindor could fit you but you're more than bravery. Oh, there is a darkness to you, but not as much as in others. A right path would be to go with...Ravenclaw!"

Sherlock stood up and set the hat down off of his head, he walked to the applauding Ravenclaw table. He sat down just as she continued to read off names. Sherlock glanced back at his friends as more children were sorted. Finally she called a familiar name,

"Pond, Amelia!"

Amy walked forward and sat, as soon as the hat touched her head it screamed out "Gryffindor!" She walked to her sorted house and sat. After a few more names the hat called,

"Moriarty, James!"

A boy strode forward, a smirk crossing his face and the second the hat touched his head it called out "Slytherin!". Sherlock ignored the rest until a new name was called,

"Sigma, Theta!"

Sherlock looked around confused, no he knew bore that name. But then he saw the Doctor walk forward, he seemed red at the name McGonagall called. He apparently like to go by 'Doctor'. He sat in the stool and she placed the hat on his head, his dark brown hair covered one of his dark green eyes but he ignored it.

"Another tricky placement." the Sorting Hat commented "I can see the darkness in you. I shouldn't say why though...Hufflepuff again is out, loyalty is your strong suit but not for your house. Slytherin would be an obvious choice but what true ambition do you serve? Gryffindor would make a fine candidate but I must go with...Ravenclaw!"

The Doctor stood, he put down the hat and walked to the table of applauding Ravenclaw students. He sat next to Sherlock who smiled at a familiar face. The two continued to listen until the Doctor perked up at a name,

"Song, River!"

The girl the Doctor had been talking to earlier sat down and instantly the hat called out "Ravenclaw!" River stood up and walked over to her assigned table and sat down across from the Doctor and Sherlock. The three newly assigned Ravenclaws continued to listen and Sherlock glanced up when she called,

"Watson, John!"

John strode forward and sat on the stool, once more the hat touched his head and it screamed "Gryffindor!" John stood up and went to his assigned table, he sat across from Amy who was talking to the newly placed Rory. After a few more students the first years were finished and the teachers stood to talk. The Doctor poked Sherlock in the chest and pointed to a professor with bright blonde hair and shifty eyes,

"That's Morgan, Defense Against the Dark Arts." The Doctor said "He's really hard to pass apparently but if you're one of his favorites you're set."

Sherlock nodded "Okay then, I think we'll be fine. We just need to hope nothing bad happens this year."

River smiled and laughed "I do too."

None of them noticed Morgan watching them, the Professor had a smirk on his face as he watched them. He knew this year would be interesting, especially with two very abnormal students, who were bursting at the seams with magic, sitting at his house's table.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Sherlock said awkwardly as he looked up at the great hall they were exiting, the Doctor looked up at his friend as he spoke "what do you think is going to happen this year? I've heard from past students at the ministry that almost every year bad things happen here."

The Doctor nodded, his gaze sweeping the floor and then he gave a last glance at the tables that held the teachers, who were watching the exiting Ravenclaw students. "From what I've heard it tends to happen but we just have to trust our teachers to keep us safe."

The First years were herded up a large spiral staircase into the East tower, the one that face the Forbidden Forest. The Ravenclaw Prefect, who went by the name Anthony Thomas, showed them the painting that was the door. He started speaking but Sherlock chose to ignore it, until he said the password, which was an old name that no one had ever heard of,

"The password to open the door is the name for an old planet," Anthony said as he gestured to the painting of a scholar "and that is 'Gallifrey'."

The Doctor stiffened beside Sherlock, the dark-haired boy ignored the Doctor's sudden movement but River Song, who had walked with them, raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sherlock walked inside the open painting and blinked in awe at the common room. It was large and ornate, the stone arches were finely crafted with the ancient scriptures of old and in the darkness they glowed as if their own light source. Chairs and sofas were placed neatly around the room while bookshelves lined the walls. Fireplaces crackled with the golden tendrils of flame while on their mantle places were taxidermy owls and ravens, who looked ready to attack at any given moment.

"This is awesome." Sherlock gaped, as his gaze traveled everywhere in the common room. "Mycroft never told me the common rooms were this grand!"

River said "Yeah, apparently at the huge battle of Hogwarts; you know the one with Harry Potter? Well, after that they redecorated every common room because they were all destroyed. It's really amazing to think they had everything fixed by the next year, including memorials in the courtyards."

The Doctor nodded in agreement "Yeah, amazing."

Anthony broke in, his voice loud and commanding as he said "Girls on the left and boys on the right! You'll find your stuff laid out on your beds."

Sherlock nodded, he walked with the Doctor to their door and set off for the fist year assigned level. He walked in with a few more students and Sherlock quickly located his trunk, cat, and a new set of blue and silver ties and cloaks. He sat down on the four-poster bed and looked around for the Doctor. He saw the boy sitting on the bed next to his, his feet propped up on the bluest blue he had ever seen.

"Pretty cool eh?" The Doctor asked, his gaze traveled out the window between their beds towards the Forbidden Forest. "It's all like the Ministry told me."

"Ministry?" Sherlock asked, a confused tone entering his usually sure voice. "Why would the Ministry tell you all this? And how did my brother tell you all about me? He's basically the Ministry on two legs so why and how?"

The Doctor laughed nervously as said "Well, your brother said this school is very...open...with...non-human things. So, why shouldn't I go?"

"Non-human?" Sherlock asked, he knew his new friend was strange but never in the way that would be 'non-human'. "What are you talking about? I'm human and you have the same makeup as me."

"Well," The Doctor said, his voice quieting down so no one else would hear him "I do look human...excluding the two hearts. I'm a...Time Lord...the last one at that. No family just me."

Sherlock looked up in shock. Two hearts? He couldn't believe it but then the Doctor said "You can't tell anyone. If they knew I was...different, I'd be skinned alive here. A few of the teachers know but no one else. So can you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"I promise." Sherlock said "Besides, no one else would believe me if I told them. One more question though, why is your trunk that color blue?"

The Doctor smiled sadly, his dark green eyes going hazy for a second as he said "It's TARDIS blue, the bluest blue ever made. Well, it was the bluest blue before 'they' got a hold of it. I managed to jinx my trunk to be this color."

Sherlock saw the doctor hold up the bow tie or the tie, he was deciding which one to wear. The Doctor tossed the tie aside and began to tie the bot tie around his neck. It went well with his look Sherlock had to admit. It was almost midnight and classes started in nine hours so Sherlock thought it would be a good idea to sleep. He opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of black pajamas, slipped out of his robe and other clothes, and slipped them on. A lot of others had the idea to do so as well.

"I can't wait for broom practice!" Matt said from across the room, a tone of excitement was his voice as he chattered the words. "I want to try out for the Quidditch team!"

"Same!" Echoed in Arthur, Sherlock rolled his eyes, look like they were bunking with sparrows.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and then they brightened when he pulled out his wand, it was finely crafted with a dark cherry wood with silver bands at the handle. He smiled and said "The center of mine is Raven Feather. What's yours?"

Sherlock pulled out his wand from his case, it was a long black and finely crafted wand. At the handle, diamond-shaped designs were carved into the wood. He answered "Phoenix feather. Nothing important."

Rain began to pour down from the sky and hit the window. Lightning flashed brightly at the window and thunder soon followed. Sherlock opened the cage that his cat, he named it Conan after his favorite author, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The cat jumped out of the cage, it's ginger and tabby fur a blur as it ran out onto his bed. Sherlock ran his hand down Conan's back as a calming effort and luckily it worked.

"His name's Conan, I named him after my favorite author." Sherlock said, Conan padded to the end of his bed and laid down to go to sleep.

A lantern went out and immediately it was a domino effect, other lanterns followed suit. Sherlock slipped under his blankets and so did the Doctor, he didn't sleep much but the calming effect of Hogwarts just made him want to sleep. He turned out his lantern, last to go out, and fell asleep almost immediately.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"First we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins." The Doctor said as he looked over the schedule McGonagall had given them had given them. "Then we have Charms with Gryffindor."

Sherlock took another bite out of his toast and shrugged "Good have been worse. We should get going, Morgan will lose it if we're late on our first day."

"Yeah, good point." The Doctor replied as he stood up, slipping his schedule into the inside pocket of his robe along with his wand. He walked with Sherlock, who was finishing off his toast, to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

It was everything they hadn't expected. The room was light as candles floated above their heads and books on shelves lined the walls. Sherlock and the Doctor sat at a five person table with River Song. They were waiting for Morgan but then two new people sat next to them.

"Were these seats taken?" Moriarty asked slyly, as he slid into the open seat next to Sherlock who shook his head "Oh, that's good. Me and my friend Moran are trying to get friends in other houses."

Sherlock shrugged, he wasn't paying too much attention to the two Slytherin students who were sitting beside him. Suddenly the door was flung open and suddenly the floor at their feet was alight with flame. River Son gave a small yell of panic but then they saw Morgan battling down the stairs with a cloaked figure. Sherlock's eyes widened in horror when they saw the figure land a stunning spell on Morgan. The cloaked figure aimed its wand straight for Sherlock but instead of cowering Sherlock did something unexpected.

He raised his wand and said "Stupefy."

The attacker wasn't expecting any student to fight back and because of that Sherlock's spell hit home, sending him flying away over the desk and onto the stone floor in a heap at the stairs. Sherlock smirked as others gaped, Moriarty was the only one smirking. Morgan stood up, clapping.

"Well done!" he called excitedly, a laugh echoing through the classroom. "I never expected a first year to attack! Well done Mr. Holmes!"

Sherlock smiled a confused way while the man who was lying at the stairs groaned. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but then all the confusion seemed to evaporate. Morgan stood at the front of the class, completely ignoring the unconscious figure at his feet.

"I'm Professor Morgan and I'll be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Morgan said, he waved his wand and a small spray of fire put out all the flames. "I hate that 'here's all the rules and here's the guidelines for my class' kind of teacher and lucky for you I'm not. My rules are common sense, no killing each other, listen to me, and have fun. I wanted to do something fun for the first day being we have an hour together."

Moriarty piped up "Sir, what exactly are we doing today being you just went through all the guidelines?"

"Easy," Morgan said, the man who had 'attacked' him stood up, nodded and stumbled to the door, Morgan waved goodbye before continuing "we'll be learning defensive spells, right for your year the first few weeks and then to offensive spells."

No one could argue that the Professor had plans for them. The Doctor nodded in agreement while Morgan waved his wand and instantly the projector turned on. "Today, to get you familiar with defensive skills, we're going to watch some of the better sparring matches form the last year."

Sherlock watched in amazement at as people attacked and deflected, ever since the last battle with the Death Eaters Defense Against the Dark Arts had become extremely important not to mention harder. Barely anyone passed it anymore. The Doctor was making notes on stances and wand movements while Sherlock was drinking it all in. He had to admit, this year was going to be fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Charms with Professor Flitwick was next and luckily no one ended up being attacked in this class. Sherlock was bored out of his mind while the choir director talked about charms, rules, and safety. At least they were getting to practice a very simple charm for levitation.

"Now, just say these words carefully and it should work in no time. Say it with me, Wingardium Leviosa."

The class repeated his words and they were left to experiment with feathers they had been given at the beginning of the class. Sherlock was laughing at the failing attempts, John was succeeding in getting a few inches off of the ground but never any more. Amy wasn't even getting it off of the desk and the same with Rory while River was doing pretty good. She was getting it at least a foot off of the desk but it never stayed in the air for long.

The Doctor smiled, it was his turn to try. He raised his wand and pointed it at the feather and said the charm clearly. To his own surprise it floated off of the ground as if the wind had helped. The feather rose higher and higher until it hit the ceiling, many students had stopped to stare, not at the feather but at the Doctor. His eyes had a slight golden glow to them while his wand glowed. People were gaping but the Doctor was absorbed in using the charm.

"Well done!" Called Professor Flitwick from the stool he was standing on "Well done Doctor!"

Sherlock was smiling at his friend's triumph but then he saw John struggling with the spell. He was sitting next to him and said "Don't wave your arm around as much. Keep the end of your wand pointed directly at the feather."

John did as he was told and growled the charm. The feather flew up from the table, it slowly floated up but didn't gain as much height as the Doctor's feather. He smiled "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sherlock said, a smile crossing his pale features "Question, when do you have broom practice? The people in my house won't stop talking about it."

"Tomorrow actually...with your house and a few Slytherins." John said, as he lowered his wand and the feather followed back to the floor. "Apparently, Ravenclaw has a really small group so they're allowing a few Slytherins to join."

Sherlock shrugged "Could be worse."

"Agreed." John said "Why don't you try the charm? You're the only one who hasn't tried yet."

Sherlock shrugged "Fine, I guess I could try. This class is such a waste of time, it's the easiest to pass!"

"Just try it." John pushed "You're being shown up...and I don't think you would want people to think you're an idiot."

Sherlock rolled his silver-blue eyes and growled, he hated being over shadowed. He raised his ornately crafted wand and said the charm evenly, his voice a low tone. The feather shook and fought to get height but then it slowly began to rise. Sherlock smirked and then he set it down.

"There." Sherlock said in a gruff tone as he grabbed his books, the bell rang and all the students left "It's easier than it looks."

He walked to his next class, transfiguration with the Hufflepuff house. Sherlock saw John beginning to leave and as he did John called "See you guys tomorrow at broom practice!"

"Same!" Sherlock called back. This year was going to be strange and Sherlock knew it, maybe he would just get a few friends by the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day had passed quickly for some and others, like Sherlock, slow and boring. It was already the second day and almost time for lunch but before it was time for the much-anticipated broom practice. Sherlock stood next to John and River Song as Madame Hooch, the Quidditch director and referee, told them the basic rules of using a broom. Sherlock was ignoring her rules being it was all common sense. Finally when she gave the order to step up to the brooms and say 'up' he did, it was finally going to get interesting.

Many students from both houses couldn't even get their brooms to move let alone pick them up. While others had them immediately within their grasps. It took the Doctor a few times for the broom to get into his grasp and it once hit him in the face while for Sherlock it took one try. He waited for everyone else to get their's in hand, he saw Moriarty looking at him but he ignored the Slytherin.

"Now, mount your broom and keep it held within a strong grip, you don't want to go sliding off of the end." Madame Hooch said as she got on her broom and then she kicked off and sat in the air for a little while "Then you kick off and you're in the air."

River shrugged and said "Sounds easy enough."

She got a firm grip on her broom and kicked off, she seemed a little surprised when she flew over the other student's heads. Moriarty and his friend Moran followed suit. Sherlock narrowed his eyes and kicked off, next thing he knew he was in the air next to River. He looked back down to the other's who were trying to get into the air but were failing while a few managed to get in the air.

"Hello Sheryl." Moriarty said as he flew to Sherlock's level, ending up being face to face with Sherlock. "Having fun are we? Your big brother taught you how to fly didn't he? I just grabbed my father's broom and kicked off."

"Of course," Sherlock growled "besides Jamie, can I ask what your fascination is with me? You've been watching me like an owl to a mouse for days. So what's up? If you continue people might talk."

Moriarty shrugged "I can't help but notice your abnormal intelligence, it matches mine. So I came to offer you a deal."

"What deal?"

Moriarty chuckled, his auburn gaze traveled to where Moran was flying next to the Doctor, not helping or talking, just watching. "Sherlock, being 'normal' is boring...so why not show everyone you're different? Imagine Sherlock, you and I could cause trouble at this school. We could be friends...comrades...and I could ensure nothing happens to your friends. So what do you say?"

Sherlock blinked, letting the edges of the deal dig into his thoughts until he said "No, I have plenty of friends...besides, I don't want to cause trouble...I want to solve it. So Jamie it's a no."

"Are you sure?" Moriarty asked lightly, a predatory tone entering his voice as he growled out the words "I'll only ask one more time."

"Please," Sherlock growled "I'd rather take a dive off of the astronomy tower. That would be a lot better than any friendship with you. So take my answer and impale it through your thick skull."

Jim narrowed his eyes coldly and for a second Sherlock thought he would throw him off of the broom, a forty five foot fall would kill him at this level. His gaze saw Madame Hooch talking to Amy about how to stay upright in a dive so she had her back turned to them. Moriarty shook his head as he glance at Moran who nodded.

"Big mistake Sheryl." he growled out and Sherlock turned just in time to see Moran ram the Doctor into a wall "Now you have to learn the problems if we don't agree. People get hurt."

Sherlock watched in horror as Moran rammed the Doctor again into the wall before yanking him off of the broom. The Time Lord gave out a scream of horror before plummeting to the ground. Moran dropped the broom as the Doctor hit the ground, accompanied by a loud snap and a whimper of pain. Sherlock was almost instantly out of the sky and onto the ground, he didn't bother turning back to see Moriarty's smirk.

Sherlock knelt down next to the Doctor's non-moving form and shook his friend lightly, the Doctor gave off a hiss of pain before saying something unintelligible in an unknown language. Sherlock saw Madame Hooch run over to them and kneel down across from Sherlock as she took his friend's injured arm in her grasp. She gave a slight squeeze to see where it was injured and when she tested his wrist the Doctor gave a whimper of pain.

"A broken wrist." she said dismissively, she glanced up to Sherlock and continued "Holmes, can you take him to the infirmary? Madame Pomfrey can fix that quickly."

Sherlock nodded as he helped the Doctor to his feet "Sure."

Madame Hooch smiled as the two walked away. She turned away but Sherlock glanced back to throw a glare at Moriarty who just threw a kind smile their way. The Doctor held his injured arm tightly, ignoring the pain the best he could and when they entered the castle he asked,

"So, why did Moriarty send Moran to tackle me off a broom?" The Doctor asked as he gestured back to the outside.

Sherlock blinked "Because I refused a friendship with him."

"It was a good call," The Doctor said with a sigh "that kid is bad news. He's worst than that other first year the Master."

The young detective rolled his eyes and walked faster, they went up a few flights of stairs in silence and when they got to the doors that separated them from the infirmary. Sherlock pushed open the dark brown door and gestured for the Doctor to walk inside. There was a few students there but no one Sherlock and the Doctor actually knew. Sherlock walked up to Madame Pomfrey with the Doctor in tow behind him. Her warm brown gaze flicked over Sherlock and then the Doctor, she shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"First years," she laughed "always falling off of your brooms. Don't worry Doc, I got a potion that will have your arm fixed in no time."

The Doctor nodded "Yeah, not the first time I broke this bloody thing...and not the first time I fell more than thirty feet."

Sherlock blinked while Madame Pomfrey laughed as she pulled a small bottle from a cabinet and poured a clear liquid into a cup. She handed it to the Doctor, who drank it and when he was finished wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sherlock chuckled in amusement as Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly.

"It should be healed up by tomorrow," she said "you're very lucky it wasn't worse. Well, fall injuries are funny are like that."

The Doctor smiled and said "Thank you."

Before he could turn away Madame Pomfrey grabbed his arm and put on a brace for his wrist, luckily it was easily concealable by his cloak. The healer smiled before herding them to the door "You're welcome. Remember, visit any time you like now it's time for you two to pop off for lunch."

Sherlock nodded and pulled the Doctor along. It was a little while before they got to the great hall and when they arrived, they found that a lot of Ravenclaw students were clustered around the Gryffindor table. They decided to join the commotion and when they got to the group Amy ran up.

"Where have you been?" she asked, a smile on her face as she bounced along excitedly "Haven't you heard?"

"What?" The Doctor asked "What's so exciting?"

Amy smiled "They've cancelled classes for the rest of the day! Apparently we're having a day off because the teachers are having an important meeting. So, a whole bunch of First years are going to the docks to just hang out and go swimming, it's still pretty warm out for August."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and glanced at the Hufflepuff table to find a little girl looking everywhere for something. He nodded "Have fun with that, I'll meet you guys later."

Amy nodded, her eyebrow raised with suspicion before she dragged the Doctor and Rory after John, who was already ahead of them. Sherlock continued on towards the girl and when he reached her, he saw that the girl was covered in dry grass from the owl tower. She seemed panicked and Sherlock placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the girl turned towards him, instantly her cheeks flushed pink "Did you lose something?"

The girl nodded, honey-colored eyes meeting his silver-blue ones "Yeah, some seventh year Gryffindors took the pocket watch my grandmother gave me and threw it out the window of the owl tower, I've been looking for it everywhere."

"What's your name?" Sherlock asked.

"Molly," she said, eyes glancing past him before adding "Molly, Hooper."

Sherlock smiled and said "Well then Molly Hooper, show me where they threw it out the window. I'll help you find it."

She nodded and lead him away, a firm grasp on his wrist as she tugged him along. Sherlock didn't say a word until they were at the staircase that lead to the top of the owl tower. He started up the old stone staircase as Molly trailed behind, trying to get a glance of her lost pocket watch but to no avail. Once at the top of the stairs he turned towards Molly and asked,

"The threw it out from that window there," Sherlock said, pointing to the farthest window, thankfully not facing the lake "and from the heavier footprints and the amount of unsettled straw, obviously tells they were pushing you around and from this angle...let me guess, you pushed them away from the window when they threw it?"

Molly nodded an eyebrow raised as she said "Yeah, that fat oaf was going to throw it and I pushed him. He deserved it...the big idiot."

"Most people are." Sherlock grinned, silver-blue eyes glinting in the sunlight as he stuck his head out the window "Well, Molly, apparently when you pushed him it didn't fly correct and if I'm right it should be stuck in one of the outdoor owl roosts."

Molly nodded, eyes wide at Sherlock's ability to see these things. He slowly lowered himself out of the window as his hand reached inside the outdoor roost, which was just a large dent or breaking in the stone that went unfixed and owls nested so no one touched them. He felt old straw and feathers, nothing more and then his hand met something smooth and hard. He pulled it out to find a small bird skull, a sparrow he guessed. Sherlock quickly pocketed that before moving to the next one. This time his hand grasped around a small silver chain, he pulled it out to find a silver pocket watch.

"Molly!" Sherlock said loudly, holding up the watch as she peeped her head out "I got it!"

"That's great Sherlock!" she called back "Can you get back up or no?"

Sherlock nodded, a smile on his face as he said "No, I'm fine, I can get up on my own. Here, catch."

The young detective tossed the watch up and Molly's small hands snatched around it as he climbed back inside the roost. Once inside he said "Well then, we should be off. Looks like it's going to rain soon. Besides, you don't even have your cloak to keep you dry."

Sherlock gazed up at the owls, only to see a large black owl watching him, it's green eyes boring into him as it hooted. Sherlock ignored the bird and turned back to Molly and said "No one wants to get caught in the rain, especially you, trust me, a nightmare for hair."

Molly nodded, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as she started towards the door, Sherlock in step beside her. Thunder rolled and the first few droplets came down as the walked down the stairs, next thing the rain began to pour down in silver sheets. They ran but they weren't even halfway to the castle, before Molly knew what was happening, Sherlock had slipped off his cloak and used it as an umbrella to prevent them from getting wetter. Once they got inside Sherlock folded his cloak over his arm and turned towards Molly.

"Well," he said, a smile on his face as he continued "I better be off to the common room, I have some potions homework to work on."

The Hufflepuff nodded, a smile on her face as she looked at the ground, face turning red as she said "Same, thanks for helping me find it Sherlock. See you around then?"

"See ya." Sherlock said with a smile as he turned away, leaving Molly standing alone in the hallway face read as her heart pounded in her chest. They didn't notice the owl from the tower flying past the window before shifting into a cloaked figure and walking into the school building.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sherlock!" The Doctor called, sitting next to his friend on the sofa in the Ravenclaw common room, who was finishing off his Potions homework and closing his textbook. "Where have you been? We were looking for you, apparently there was a murder in the village a little ways away."

Immediately Sherlock sat up at the word 'murder' and he turned his head towards his friend, the last of the Ravenclaw students were walking into the common room and the painting closed with a thus before Sherlock said "Hogsmeade? Who would murder someone there? It's just farmers and occasionally a few teachers but nothing more."

"No clue," the Doctor said as he shook his head, the fire crackled loudly but he still continued on "but I heard Morgan talking to McGonagall, he said that a few villagers went missing too. All children who were at the age of eleven."

"Missing you say?" Sherlock said, he put his hand to his face in a 'prayer position' as he thought through everything. "People being murdered and then children going missing, that's happen to ten other towns. All kids that ended up missing were the same age as the number of their village attacked."

The Time Lord blinked, uncertainty growing his dark green eyes as he said "So it's been staged?"

"Of course," Sherlock said, his eyes glowing in the firelight. He glanced over to the door where River Song was studying potions with a fellow first year. He continued "every village was getting closer to Hogwarts and now the next hit will be Hogwarts."

"Twelve," The Doctor said as he made a realization "what ever the creature is, it'll go for children at the age of twelve next. Sherlock how old are you?"

The young detective looked up, eyes wide as his hands dropped to his lap. He said "Twelve...but look at the other houses. They've plenty of twelve year old children there so they could be hit first."

"Yes but whatever is taking the children would naturally go for the ones who are close to the answer." The Doctor said "But we need to solve it before they get here. The murders and the kidnappings happened within a week of each other. So we have a week until someone dies and people are taken."

Sherlock nodded, silver-blue eyes twinkling as his thoughts came up with four different solutions but they need more evidence to truly find an answer "So a week, naturally the teachers won't believe us so we have to do our own investigation."

"Where do we start?" The Doctor asked with a sigh "We can't go to the village yet it's too early. The third years aren't even going yet. So checking the village is out."

The Detective nodded and said "Besides, they'll put the autopsy off until they find a trail to look for the children. So we have a little time but knowing the teachers, they'll have this place on lockdown until further notice...and asking them would get us in trouble. Unless we ask..."

The Doctor picked up where Sherlock left off "Mycroft. He always pops round for a monthly chat with the teachers so he should be here soon. We could ask him."

Sherlock nodded and raised his eyebrows, playing with the idea in his head before saying "I guess that would work but the only way we could see which house is attacked first is to get the others on board."

"Amy could keep an eye on the Gryffindor girl's dorms while John and Rory could watch the boys." The Doctor said, listing off the people one on his fingers. "We have Ravenclaw, we could easily get River on it. Hufflepuff, Molly and Lestrade but that leaves Slytherin. No one likes you there and Moriarty won't help. So we need to make friends there."

They jumped when River jumped over the couch and landed between them, robes flying out behind her as she said "No friends in Slytherin to help you with your little investigation eh? I could help you with that, I've plenty of friends to help."

"Who?" The Doctor asked as he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

River shrugged "Irene Adler would be an interesting addition to our little friend group. She's a slytherin and no doubt has a few guy friends there that will help you. Also Sebastion, you know the one whose dad owns a huge bank in London? The one that got broken into awhile back? That's him, he could help us."

"Why?" Sherlock asked "What would you even say? 'Oh we need you to spy on your house for us because there's a murderer taking kids'? People would just call you weird."

The girl shrugged a smirk growing on her face as she said "Well, blackmail can help with Sebastian. I've known him a long time, my foster parents were friends with his dad. Irene will help without a doubt, she's interested in adventure."

"So that could work but there's one problem though," The Doctor drawled out as he continued before anyone could ask 'what?' "what if we do get caught? There has to be a cover story for it. Besides, if Mycroft found out what I was doing...it wouldn't end well for me."

River blinked but Sherlock turned to face his friend and asked "What? Why wouldn't it end well for you? It's just Mycroft."

The Time Lord glanced from side to side nervously as he said, a worried tone entering his voice, it was alien to the Doctor and from what Sherlock could tell he knew that the Doctor wasn't telling them something "No, you don't understand. I know your brother made me a deal to keep me in check. If I break it he and the ministry..."

The Doctor trailed off but River this time was the one who spoke "He'll what? What would happen?"

"He breaks the charm." The Doctor whispered, eyes at the floor. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a pair of blue glasses, the same color as his case. He handed them to Sherlock, "look through them and tell me what you see."

Sherlock grabbed the glasses and slipped them on his face, when he looked through them at everyone else in the common room they looked normal but when he turned back to River and the Doctor, his heart nearly stopped in surprise. The two who were sitting next to him looked fully grown, the Doctor looked about thirty while River looked middle forties. He blinked in surprise while River raised an eyebrow as a question but the Doctor's eyes were only downcast.

"You're seeing us for how we really are," he said slowly, trying to break it to Sherlock slowly so the boy didn't freak. All Sherlock was seeing was the Doctor wearing a tweed jacket with black pants and a dark blue bow tie to continue the look. "The charm transferred people at this school back to adolescence to keep them safe."

"From what exactly?" Sherlock asked, confusion lacing every tone in his voice "What do you have to hide from?"

The Doctor sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and continued "We entered the parallel dimension, which is this one, and it started to kill us being we were not from here. Mycroft, who was working for the ministry at the time, used a aging charm that turned us to children where we grew up. Now we're here, being Time Lord I didn't forget while the others did. So Sherlock, if you want to know who else traveled with me look at yourself."

The Detective raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at himself, his eyes widened in shock when he saw himself. He was full grown wearing a dark purple shirt with dress pants and black shoes to complete the look. He glanced at the Doctor in complete surprise. He shook his head, eyes wide as he said "That makes no sense, how could I travel with you? We just met not even a week ago!"

"It's a lot to take in, I know." The Time Lord said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, Sherlock handed him the glasses while The Doctor took them and slipped them back into his robe. "Sherlock, you have to trust me and tell no one else. Please, it's important that you disregard this conversation and what you've seen tonight...because it just might save your life."

Sherlock nodded, eyes wide with confusion and shock as he took in all the information before he said "How old are you then?"

"One thousand and two hundred years old." The Doctor said with a sigh as he looked to River Song who had her eyebrows raised, sadly she wasn't one of the people who remembered. "A long life with eleven faces."

He shook his head, ignoring the last part about eleven faces. Sherlock nodded "Well then, since we've traveled before I must say that we have to be friends. So Doctor, when will this charm break exactly if it truly real?"

"When we've reached the end of our schooling years," The Doctor sighed "the charm breaks and they come back to get us."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he said "They? Who are 'they' exactly?"

"I won't say," The Doctor said darkly, Sherlock flinched at the tone but the Time Lord continued "but all I can say is that we're going to need all the magic we can before our schooling years are up."

The Detective sighed with a shake of his head as he stood, gathering his books up with him as he turned to face his friend one last time "We need to first finish this year, besides Doctor, we have a week to find something before children start to go missing. We might not even have a week and we don't want any unwanted attention flicking in on our investigation."

He swept away leaving River and the Doctor sitting alone, River's gaze was following Sherlock as he walked away while the Doctor traveled through his own thought process. He wondered if it had been a good idea whether to tell his friend he truth or whether it had been a mistake.

* * *

Days had passed quickly, faster than anyone in on the 'investigation' had wanted. It was six days later, from their honest discussion and the Doctor and Sherlock sat in the stands with the Ravenclaw students as the Quidditch match began, Hufflepuff vs Slytherin, a natural event for the first of year. Slytherin was up by forty points while Hufflepuff remained solely at ten. Sherlock was watching in a bored interest as the students from both houses flew around, defending and offending, while the Doctor was watching with bubbling excitement.

"Don't you think it would be cool to play Quidditch?" The Doctor asked, eyes following the Seekers as they tried to find the snitch "I think it would be."

Sherlock shrugged as his eyes followed something gold, not the players. "Yeah, but how come those idiots can't see the snitch? It's right there! Are they blind or something?"

The Doctor squinted his gaze, looking where Sherlock had his gaze pinned but he saw no flash of gold. "How can you see that from this far away? You need to try out for Seeker or something. Those eyes of yours could win us the Quidditch cup."

"I don't know, Quidditch always seemed fun but it was always boring when I played it." Sherlock said with another shrug, his eyes following the snitch, the Hufflepuff Seeker was chasing it. "But I guess could, but Doctor, it's been almost a week. No one's been murdered yet."

"Yet," the Time Lord said as he turned towards his friend, Sherlock glanced at the Doctor "we have until tomorrow. Who knows?"

Sherlock looked up once more, Carl Powers, the Seeker from Hufflepuff looked like he was having issues, being he was grabbing his throat. Carl was too pale for comfort and then Sherlock heard a girl's scream as the Seeker fell from his broom. Sherlock leaned over the edge, eyes wide in horror as he pulled out his wand. He was the first and when people's spells missed, Sherlock's hit it's mark.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, panic holding onto his heart as the limp form the of Seeker was caught by his charm.

The Detective slowly lowered Carl until the Seeker was on the grass, the crowd let Sherlock and the Doctor through being he was the one keeping Carl from falling to his death. Madame Pomfrey was checking for a pulse and her eyes widened when she found none. The children kept their distance while the Quidditch players stopped the game and were just floating over head, waiting for news. The nurse shook her head as her eyes traveled to the limp form on the field.

Cries of anguish filled the air as word spread that Carl was dead. Sherlock looked away where his eyes traveled to where Moriarty and blonde boy was standing, his eyes narrowed coldly when he them smirking. Before anyone could tell his leave, he stormed over to Moriarty. The Slytherins looked up as the detective walked over to them.

"Is this your work?" Sherlock growled as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Moriarty drawled out, a smirk on his face while his amber eyes shone with murderous glee as he said "He talked about me...so I stopped him talking."

"Is this is what's going to happen to my friends?" Sherlock growled out "You kill them for no reason at all?"

"No," the Slytherin said, a smirk on his face as he said "it'll get more interesting as the years progress. Oh yes, have you met my friend the Master? Apparently he knew the Doctor."

The Master smirked and gave a mock bow, ignoring the wails and sobbing of the people as they carried off Carl's unmoving form. The boy said "So you know my enemy? How fun, Jim and I could cause some hell. I can say this is going to be fun."

The Detective said his next sentence slowly, his tone cold and venomous as he spat out "You leave my friends alone, you hear me? I would hate for there to be an accident concerning the deaths of you two."

Moriarty laughed coldly as his eyes glinted "Don't hurt your friends...so you're off limits then?"

Sherlock growled "I honestly care what you do to me. Just leave the rest out of this mess. Are we clear?"

"No," Moriarty grinned "I don't think we are. Our game hasn't even begun yet and when it does...shall we say it'll be interesting."

With that the two Slytherins were gone, walking side by side back to the castle as sobs racked the air. Sherlock blinked and turned, unable to get the glazed look of death out of his eyes. He stood tall and clear against the autumn wind, he had to prove Carl's death was murder. No matter what, even if it took him a few years.


	5. Chapter 5

The sudden and "unexplained" death of Carl Powers sparked fear and panic in all eyes of students and parents alike. A memorial service was held for the boy a few days after, a week after the murder in Hogsmeade, while detectives from the Ministry were sent out to investigate but naturally they didn't find any evidence of foul play, but no matter how Sherlock tried to press them to find the boy's missing shoes, they never did. Now, people all over the school ended up being panicked and worried while others tried to stay calm.

"The school has gone to hell since Carl's death," Amy said with a shake of her head as she took a bite out of her apple, she kept trying to the Doctor one but he always refused "half of the kids in my house are freaking out that they're going to die next."

"That tends to happen." Rory replied with a shrug as he gathered his books for the first classes of the morning. "People tend to freak out after an accident. It happens a lot."

"But you have to remember," The Doctor said with a sigh as he slid onto the table "the Ministry was only out here for a few days, not even long enough for a full investigation to pull through and let's not forget Carol was even mentioned in the prophet until his parents spilled. Something is wrong and everyone has the right to be freaking out."

Everyone turned to Sherlock to answer but the boy didn't, he just sat at the bench with hazy eyes as he let his thoughts wander around. After a few moments of pure silence the detective said "One week exactly. You know what the Doctor and I were telling you guys about the murders and disappearances?"

There were murmurs of agreement from their assembled group and Sherlock continued "The disappearances will start tonight if we don't do something. Teachers won't believe us until they start happening so we have to find a way to persuade them."

"Persuade them?" Molly asked suddenly, the Hufflepuff student cocked her head with a raised eyebrow. "If anything the teachers will end up thinking that students got lost in the Forbidden Forest. How would we even get their attention?"

The Doctor nodded, green eyes glancing skyward as owls of all colors and species flew through the open windows. "I agree with Molly. No one is going to believe a few first years who happen to point out the same connections the police have. There has to be something going on around that head of yours Sherlock."

Sherlock's smirk grew on his pale features but as he opened his mouth to speak, an owl of all colors of the forest flew through the open window with an exceedingly large case in it's talons. The bird of prey set the case down next to Sherlock before perching on his shoulder, giving a hoot as Sherlock took the letter from it's beak. The owl flew away just as Sherlock opened the letter, the outside had one name written in stylish calligraphy printed on the outside. Mycroft.

_"Dearest brother,_

_I congratulate you on making Ravenclaw,_

_Mother, Father and I are proud._

_Here's a gift I picked up at Diagon Alley._

_Have fun but don't get in trouble._

_Write soon._

_-Mycroft."  
_

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he finished reading the letter aloud. He opened the paper surrounding the case before flicking up the buckles that kept the case locked and whatever inside. Slowly Sherlock opened the case and instantly his face lit up as he reached inside, he swiftly pulled out a violin that was intricately carved.

"A violin?" John asked as he glanced up at Sherlock who was testing the strongs out for himself. "Do you even know how to play?"

The detective nodded, a smile forming on his pale features as he brought the violin to his chin, the bow to the strings, and began to play. Few recognized the tune being they had lived in the Wizarding World all their lives while a few lived in Britain, the tune was respectfully 'God Save the Queen'. When he stopped playing, he sat back down and slipped the violin in it's case. He could take it up to the common room after lunch.

"See," Sherlock said with a shrug as he sat back on the table "I can play. And for Molly's statement, you have to remember the police aren't allowed to be here full time while we are. We can easily find clues the police can't."

"Like when?" Rory asked, eyes flicking to the Slytherin table as the students talked about their Quidditch team. "They've been here a lot."

"We're students here and when others start to go missing here we are the first ones with the ability to access the crime scene." Sherlock said with a smirk. "We could easily sneak into the common rooms if we needed to."

Lestrade looked up, his name was Greg but everyone called him Lestrade. "You're missing a big issue. If students do start to go missing, we'll all be on curfew. By sundown with all of the common rooms and doors locked so nothing can enter. How would you bypass that of all things?"

Sherlock paused but he picked up quickly "There's always a hole somewhere. Even if they do lock the school down and students are still being reported as missing, we'll know it's either a student or a teacher."

Amy blinked "Sherlock you're missing a crucial detail. What happens to the students who go missing? We won't know until one of us goes and eventually the criminal who's doing this will know someone is telling the signs and to stop them from finding out who, they take the people who know."

"Not if we get the case solved before then." Sherlock replied and suddenly the bell rang that told them it was time to go back to the common rooms. Sherlock stood and said "We'll find this guy before he has the chance to get anyone we actually like, so don't worry."

He picked up his violin case and walked towards the stairs that lead the way to the Ravenclaw Common Room. The Doctor followed Sherlock soon after while the others began to head back to the common rooms. When the hall was empty, a door opened to reveal Mycroft Holmes as he walked in. Morgan was still seated at the teacher's table as Mycroft sat next to him.

"Oh the trouble you've caused Mycroft." Morgan chuckled as he sat back. "The Ministry has been here but thanks to you they've found nothing."

"We have a deal." The elder Holmes snapped. "You help me keep the Doctor out of Trenzalore's way and I keep your little kidnapping scheme under wraps."

Morgan smirked, eyes flashing as he continued "Of course, but you're missing one thing, when that group with the blue box were transported here, a few other things followed suit. You have to trust that they can take care of themselves."

"With what?" Mycroft growled, his grip on the umbrella handle tightening as he continued. "What thing could possibly learn of what we did? As far as the Daleks or what not think the Doctor, Sherlock, and the rest of that lot are dead. We're fine."

The Professor smirked as Mycroft narrowed his eyes with impatience. "Ah, but don't you see? There are so many people here that the armies of Trenzalore have a tab on and when they find that team TARDIS is alive and well...they're going to change that."

"Don't forget the deal we've had in place for eleven years," Mycroft snapped "I keep the charm up, saving everyone is this bloody world, and you keep everyone off of their scents."

Morgan blinked and shook his head. "I would never but we both know, Sherlock will have to fall by the end of his schooling years and the Doctor will have to die. Is this how you want to be remembered by them? The man who set them up for slaughter?"

"I may know what has to happen...but they don't." Mycroft sighed, standing as he adjusted the handle on the umbrella that his his wand well. "So that doesn't make their enemy. Just continue with what you're doing and I'll make sure the Ministry doesn't find out."

"Okay then." Morgan said, he stood only to shake hand with the elder Holmes before walking away. As he walked away he called back "I'd be careful about making deals, not everyone keeps them!"


End file.
